


Sparks

by Flung_through_galaxies



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kind of severe injury, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flung_through_galaxies/pseuds/Flung_through_galaxies
Summary: You've been injured badly on a mission in Germany where you battled a HYDRA agent with a penchant for electricity. Bucky visits you while you're on bed rest to inform you that he's heading out on another mission. You give him a very motivating reason to come home in one piece.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Tumblr user (and friend) @curiositykilledthecompanion  
> Prompt: “If you die, I’m going to kill you!”

Another day on bedrest meant another day worrying that the team would be called out on a mission without you.

You had been injured on your last mission, a small town in Eastern Germany that had been having trouble with a nearby HYDRA compound.

The leader of the compound had been allowing soldiers to harass citizens and forcefully collect “taxes” from them. Many citizens had grown weary of this abuse and they decided to do something about it.

A small militia was organized to protect the defenseless citizens of the town, made up of those strong enough to fight.

HYDRA didn’t take well to this resistance, and waged a small war with the militia. Many of the fighters in the town’s militia were killed in the battle. Buildings were destroyed, innocents injured, and the hope of the townspeople was crushed.

The team had been called in when HYDRA began their attack on the militia. The firing of arms large enough to topple small buildings had caught the attention of SHIELD.

You went in expecting to fight a few HYDRA goons and help with the shocked citizens who were caught in the crosshairs. What you hadn’t been expecting was a highly trained warrior with an electrically charged bō staff to put you out of commission for 2 weeks.

\---------------

The team was battling the last wave of HYDRA members, the back-up for the back-up, having fought through two other groups already. 

If HYDRA thought that the city they were preying upon was going to be an easy target, they were dead wrong.

You only had three targets left before you, two armed with guns, one with heavy armor and wicked looking bō staff that was equipped with electric barbs set into each end.

You reach into the back pocket of your equipment belt and pull out two small electric disks, courtesy of Natasha, and throw each one with precision towards the HYDRA goons with guns.  
Each one hits it’s mark, effectively disabling the weapons in their hands.

Deciding to save the most difficult opponent for last, you rush the now defenseless foes. 

Seeing that they were standing close enough to one another, you opt for your signature move. Using a piece of debris as a ramp of sorts, you propel yourself towards your targets, leaping off the edge of the debris. You turn in midair as your legs extend to knock each of them unconscious.

As always, you stick your landing perfectly. A small rush of adrenaline courses through you after such a flawless execution of your favorite move.

The joy you felt was short-lived as a searing pain struck your left side.

You were knocked to the ground by the force of the blow and your muscles were left twitching from the current of electricity that had run through you.

Turning your face to the left and lifting it out of the dirt, you noticed the armored HYDRA soldier approaching you rapidly, bō staff poised for another attack.

Rolling onto your back, doing a kip up, and ignoring the pain that wracked through your left side at the movement, you try your best to quickly get into a decent fighting stance.

The soldier was closer now, about eight feet from you, and you can now make out her face. 

She is wearing a heavily padded suit, obviously reinforced to defend against knives that may be used in close combat.

You don’t get long to size her up before a figure dives from the roof of a low building and knocks her to the ground.

It takes you a moment to recognize Bucky in his stealth gear, but you rush to meet your battle partner as soon as you realize it’s him.

“Where the hell have you been!?” You demand as you stomp your way to his side as he turns to face you.

“I got a little tied up taking out the guy with the machine gun on the East side of the city. Sorry to inconvenience you, sweetheart.” Bucky replied to you with a thick layer of sarcasm coating his words. 

You scoffed at him for a second, before detecting movement over his shoulder.

The woman was standing up now, and ready for a fight. You huffed in frustration.

“Shit. We’ve gotta take care of her.”

Bucky turned to see what you were talking about and groaned.

“You just can’t go out easy, can you?” He taunts her as she fully regains her balance.

She spits her words at him with all the venom she could muster.

“It’s not in my nature.”

You decide to make your move while she’s distracted having a stare-down with Bucky. Aiming for her legs, you run up and slide at an angle, effectively causing her knees to buckle and knock her to the ground.

Unfortunately the move lands you on the ground next to her and before you have the chance to get up, she swings her bō staff, aiming for the injury she already inflicted upon you. 

Rolling away swiftly and jumping to your feet, you crouch in a defensive position.

Bucky darts into the fight, attacking with all of the power of the Winter Soldier, without the level brutality. His fighting skills adapting to something that is more humane. Meant only to injure, not to kill.

You notice that he’s fighting her without a weapon, which causes you to worry about his sanity in this moment.

“What the hell are you doing?” You demand after he kicks her squarely in the stomach, knocking her back. 

“Fighting a crazy HYDRA soldier. What are you doing?” His response is loaded with sarcasm. You roll your eyes at him and prepare to help him take your opponent done.

The woman rushed at both of you, swinging her bō staff towards Bucky’s legs. He effectively jumps over it and arcs his left fist around to connect with her right shoulder, possibly dislocating the joint. She screams in pain and switches the staff to her left hand to continue fighting.

You duck under another attempted blow and aim a quick jab at the woman’s ribs. Your attack knocks the wind out of her and she gasps desperately to try and recover.

Bucky kicks her legs out from under her, giving you the perfect opportunity to finish the fight.

Diving on top of the woman, you pin her left arm down with your foot. Your fist is raised and prepared to knock her unconscious, when she wiggles her arm loose. The bō staff connects with your right shoulder. The current of electricity pulses through you, making your head spin.

Your vision fades as you fall to the left and roll off of the woman. The last thing you see before your sight is completely blackened is Bucky throwing a brutal punch that would probably knock her out for a week.

\-----------

You woke in the infirmary at the tower with a thick bandage wrapped over your injured shoulder. You take a tentative scan of the room, automatically looking for anything suspicious or threatening. Your eyes land on Bucky, who is in a chair next to your bed reading a book from the list Natasha had given him to catch him up on modern literature. 

“Buck-” Your voice cracks as pain shoots through your shoulder and neck.

Bucky snaps his head around to look at you and immediately shuts the book, setting it on a table nearby. He leans closer to the bed, taking your right hand in his left.

“Y/N, don’t talk quite yet. The current from that staff tensed up a lot of the muscles in your neck. Don’t want anything to get strained any more than it already is, doll.”

You nod, and he tucks a strand of hair behind your ear as he continues speaking.

“When you went down, I just… I saw red. I hit her a little harder than I should have. Bruce said she’d be all right, though.”

He looked anguished at the memory of his actions, his eyes were unfocused and lowered towards your joined hands. You reach up with your right hand and cup his face, gently swiping your thumb along his cheekbone to provide comfort that you wished you could bring with words.

Bucky’s eyes flick back up to your face to see a comforting smile spread across your features. He had a feeling of peace spread through him when he looked into your eyes and he couldn’t help smiling back at you.

\-----  
The doctors at the Avengers tower told you that the shock you indured was an entire volt, enough that they were amazed you were still alive, especially after being hit twice. The first blow was merely a tap compared to the second, in which the woman had held the staff against your shoulder for a few seconds. The current had caused muscles in your shoulder to momentarily lose control and your heart to pump in uneven intervals for a little while.

After a week your voice came back. It was scratchy and painful, but you could finally communicate with your worried teammates. The first week also brought some relief to your aching chest after the shock your heart dealt with. In the second week you were still dealing with massive amounts of pain in your shoulder, as well as burns from the staff.

Bucky would visit your room every day, often reading aloud to you from the book he was currently reading. He’d bring you food that he’d cooked himself, which was very good. He always made sure it was soft enough for you to eat, but still flavorful and not mushy. He was particularly good at making shepherd's pie. Sometimes you would just talk to each other, making jokes and throwing sarcastic comments back and forth.

Bucky made things easier for you. Being stuck in bed wasn’t so bad when you had someone to keep your entertained and well fed.

You worried about missions, though. The team would have to go without you, meaning Bucky would have to fight without you by his side.

Your worries became a reality on the second to last day of your bedrest. Bucky came into your room with a dismal expression on his face and you immediately guessed what brought it on.

“They called you guys out for a mission, didn’t they?” You asked gently, making sure he could tell that you weren’t angry.

“Yeah, some HYDRA personnel took control of a small SHIELD lab in Norway. I was told it might take a few days.” Bucky starts pacing the room as he talks. “I’m sorry, Y/N. I tried to get them to let me stay with you, maybe help from here with intel or something, but Fury wants me there in case they encounter someone like the girl we fought last time.”

“Buck. It’s okay. The team needs you out there more than I do laying here in bed all day. I’ll be just fine. It’s you I’m worried about.” You admit. Bucky stops his pacing and moves to the right side of your bed, sitting in his usual chair.

“You don’t have to worry about me, sweetheart. I can hold my own pretty well against HYDRA. I was their best warrior and they lost me, thanks to you and Steve.” Bucky’s smile showed his appreciation for your part in his rehabilitation. You reach out and grab his right hand with your own, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“You’re right, I guess I just want to jump back into the fray with you. But please, be careful out there. Don’t be afraid to ask for backup.” Your tone takes on an almost scolding quality near the end. You know that Bucky has been reluctant to ask for help in the past, and you want to make sure he doesn’t let pride get in the way of safety. 

“And if you die, I’m going to kill you.” You remind him as you always do before fights.

Bucky lets out a small burst of laughter at the ferocity in your tone, given your current state.

“You’ve always known how to motivate me. Thanks, Y/N. I’ll do my best to come back in one piece so I can bother you some more.”

“It’s no bother, Barnes. Believe it or not, I’ve actually begun enjoying your company.” The teasing quality of your voice isn’t lost on Bucky, who smirks at you with a renewed sense of confidence.

“Well, I’d better head out. Thanks for understanding, sweetheart.” He says, standing up and giving your hand a gentle squeeze. “Wish me luck.”

You smile deviously. “I can do you one better.”

Tugging him towards you by the hand, you meet his lips with yours. Bucky’s surprise is evident, but he soon melts into the kiss and deepens it by cupping your cheek with his free hand.

You break away first and smile at Bucky’s blissed-out expression. His eyes are closed and his lips are still parted, showing that he was quite ready for it to end yet.

“Go get ‘em, soldier.” You tell him, before giving him another quick peck.

Bucky opens his eyes and grins at you broadly, simply nodding before standing and making his way to the door.

“I’ll visit when I get back. Maybe we can pick this back up where we left off.” He added before walking out the door and leaving you smiling radiantly behind him, already anxious for his return.


End file.
